Untitled for now
by musicluver4ever11
Summary: Takes place after "Journey". Shelby is getting used to being a mom to Beth and Will is in love with Shelby. Shelby/Will fluff! need your help with a title. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**Written after watching "Journey". I love the idea of Shelby adopting Quinn's daughter.**

Chapter 1

Shelby walked in and stood next to Quinn.

"Which one's yours?" she asked, scanning the babies. "Ah. I found her. She looks like you." She continued as a smile crept across her face.

_What a beautiful baby girl. Reminds me so much of Rachel._

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Not sure yet." Quinn said.

"Beth." Puck said confidently.

A few hours later, after Quinn and Puck had left, Shelby bought the car seat. She then returned to the hospital and filled out the adoption papers.

"Well, all the adoption papers seem to be in order. There's just no name on the birth certificate." The nurse said.

"Beth." Shelby replied, smiling at the beautiful baby girl in her arms. "Her name's Beth."

The nurse wrote down the baby's name, turned back to Shelby and handed her the forms.

"Congratulations, Ms. Corcoran." She said, smiling.

"Thank you." Shelby replied, taking the forms and smiling at her newborn daughter.

The two walked out of the hospital where Will Schuester was waiting. A smile was on his face that no one could make go away.

"You're going to make a great mother. Beth couldn't be luckier." He said, smiling first at Shelby and then at Beth.

"Thanks Will. It feels so right to have her here in my arms." Shelby replied, smiling.

"You mind if I walk you to your car?" Will asked.

"Not at all. Let's go." Shelby said.

The trio walked to Shelby's car and placed Beth in her car seat.

"Regionals are over, Shelby. Do you think there's any chance for us?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure, Will. If there is, it won't be until Beth is a few months old. I can't bear to leave her now." Shelby replied.

"I understand. We can keep in touch right?"

"Of course! Here's my number." Shelby said, writing her number on a card and handing it to Will.

Will took the card, said good bye and walked to his car. Shelby stared after him for a few seconds, rounded the corner and got into the driver's seat. She started the engine and drove herself and her new daughter home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the way home, Shelby and Beth stopped by the local Baby's-R-Us to pick up a crib, mobile, play pen, toys and other things to go in Beth's room. The next day, Shelby awoke at four in the morning to the sound of a baby's crying. She immediately jumped out of bed and fast-walked to her daughter's room.

"Beth, honey, mommy's here. It's all right now, sweetheart." She said, taking her daughter out of the crib. She rocked her daughter back and forth for a few minutes until Beth finally stopped crying and fell back asleep. Shelby placed her daughter back in the crib and headed towards the door.

_Maybe I should stay in here in case she wakes up again._ She thought. She quietly shut the door and walked to the chair near the crib where she fell asleep. Two hours later, Beth's cries filled the room again. Shelby walked to the crib, picked up the crying infant and rocked her. While rocking her, Shelby herself fell asleep. When she awoke three hours later, she saw Beth sound asleep against her chest. She gently rose from the chair and placed Beth in her crib.

As Shelby walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, a knock sounded at the front door. She opened it to see Rachel standing there.

"Hey, Rachel. How are you?" she asked, excited to see her teenage daughter at the door.

"Hi, mom. I just wanted to stop by and say hi." Rachel said, smiling.

"Come on in. You're just in time for breakfast. Beth's asleep, so let's talk in the kitchen." Shelby replied.

Rachel and Shelby walked into the kitchen where Shelby cooked some pancakes. As the pancakes were cooking, Beth awoke and started crying.

"Beth's awake. Can you finish cooking these while I feed her?" Shelby asked.

"Sure, mom. No problem." Rachel said, rising from her chair.

Shelby left the kitchen and went into Beth's room.

"Good morning, beautiful girl. It's going to be a wonderful day. Your sister's here. We'll make the introductions later." She said, picking her daughter up and sitting down in the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Beth was fed, Shelby took her out to meet Rachel.

"Rachel, this is your sister, Beth." Shelby said.

Rachel turned the burner off and put the pancakes onto two plates.

"Hi, Beth. Aren't you, precious? Mom, this is Quinn's baby, isn't she?" Rachel asked, suddenly putting together the connection.

"Yes, honey. I adopted her. Would you like to hold her?" Shelby asked, holding Beth out to Rachel.

"Sure, mom. But what do you mean you…adopted Quinn's baby?"

"I mean that she's mine now. I filled out the paperwork and Beth is mine."

"Really? So she's really my sister?"

"She sure is, honey. How do you feel?"

"Happy. I was wondering if you'd adopt her. I always thought you'd make a great mom." Rachel said, a hint of sadness.

"What wrong, Rachel?" Shelby asked.

"I guess I'm just…I don't know…wishing we could have what Beth will have."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's going to have you from the beginning…not wait sixteen years."

"You know how much I love you and wanted to find you before now. It was…"

"…That stupid contract. I know, mom. I guess I just wish that we had found each other sooner."

"You and me both, honey." Shelby said, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Beth is so precious. She's beautiful. When did you adopt her?"

"The day she was born. Yesterday."

"Does Quinn know?"

"I'm not sure. I'll give her a call later today."

"Mom, the pancakes are getting cold." Rachel replied, smiling.

"I thought so. I'll heat them up while you put Beth in her playpen. It's in the next room."

Rachel walked out of the room and placed Beth in her playpen. Then she returned to the kitchen just as the pancakes were finished. She and Shelby talked for awhile before Rachel said she had to return home. She thanked Shelby for a great visit and left. Shelby watched as her daughter pulled out of the driveway…wishing that she had somehow found her sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few hours later, Beth was starting to get tired and began rubbing her eyes.

"You tired, sweetie? Here, let me sing you a lullaby." Shelby said, taking her daughter out of the playpen.

She cradled her daughter close and walked to the nearest chair. She began to sing and within a few minutes, Beth was sound asleep. However, just as Beth had fallen asleep, the doorbell rang. Beth awoke with a start and proceeded to scream as loudly as possible.

_Of course the doorbell would ring just as she falls asleep._ Shelby thought, rising from her seat.

She held Beth close as she walked to the door. Shelby opened the door and was surprised to see none other than Will Schuester standing at the door.

"Did I wake her? I'm so sorry, Shelby." Will said, concern filling his eyes.

"It's all right, Will. All I have to do is sing to her again and she'll be asleep." Shelby said.

"Then let's sing together. Which lullaby?" Will replied, smiling.

Shelby let Will in and the two of them proceeded to sing in harmony. Both of them were surprised at just how well their voices blended together. In no time, Beth was asleep again. Together, Shelby and Will put Beth in her crib.

"You want to stay for dinner, Will?" Shelby asked.

"I'd be honored." Will said, taking Shelby's hand.

The two of them walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Shelby showed Will to the kitchen and the two of them cooked dinner. Will cooked the spaghetti noodles and Shelby made the sauce and garlic bread. Within thirty minutes, the meal was cooked and Shelby and Will were seated at the dinner table.

"So how's it going with Beth?" Will asked.

"She's so precious. I love her so much. Rachel came by today."

"How did she take it?"

"Better than I thought she would. She's glad that Beth will know me from the beginning."

"I can just imagine how it went from there." Will said, taking Shelby's hand.

"Yeah…I can't help but wish that I had known her from the beginning. She's such a great girl!"

"Yes, she is. But there's nothing you could've done."

The two talked for awhile, interrupted once by Beth, and then Will had to leave. At the doorstep, Will turned back to her.

"I love you, Shelby." He said, bringing her closer.

"I love you, Will." Shelby replied.

The two kissed and Will left. Shelby watched as Will drove away, wishing their visit didn't have to end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Will was almost home when the realization hit him that he couldn't go another day without Shelby knowing exactly how he felt. He entered his neighborhood and made a u-turn. Ten minutes later, he was back at Shelby's house. He rang the doorbell and waited for Shelby to answer. When she did, he entered the house and Shelby followed. He motioned for her to sit down once they were in the living room.

"Shelby, I have to tell you this. I love you and want to go out with you. Will you consider going to dinner and a movie with me Friday night?"

"Will, I told you…"

"I know. You want to be with Beth. Honey…Shelby, you can always hire a babysitter. It's one night. What can go wrong?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt…Rachel could babysit…it's only one night…"

"Great! So is it a date?"

"All right, Will, you win. It's a date."

"Thanks, Shelby. Looking forward to Friday. I'll be here at 6:00 pm sharp. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to that fancy restaurant next door to the movie theater. Then we can just walk straight to the movie from there. Is that ok?"

"You mean Little Italy? Sounds good to me. I'll see you Friday."

Will and Shelby rose from their seats and walked to the door where they kissed. After they kissed, Will drove home unable to get the smile off of his face. Knowing that Shelby, his love, had agreed to go out with him made his day. Nothing could change his mood.

Back at Shelby's house, Shelby was calling Rachel.

"Hey, it's mom. I was wondering if you could babysit Beth for a few hours on Friday night starting at 6 pm?"

"Sure, mom. I'll be there. What are you doing?"

"I've got a date with a certain glee club teacher."

"You and Mr. Schuester? Finally! Ever since I met you, I've thought you and Mr. Schue are perfect for each other."

Rachel and Shelby talked for a few more minutes before Rachel had to cook dinner. Shelby cooked dinner for herself, fed Beth and fell asleep while rocking Beth to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Friday night finally arrived. Rachel arrived at 5:45 to babysit Beth. As promised, Will rang the doorbell promptly at 6 pm.

_Excellent timing._ Shelby thought, placing the last of her makeup in her makeup bag.

She set the bag down in front of her mirror and walked to the door. When she opened it, Will's contagious smile greeted her.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Let's go."

The couple walked hand in hand out to Will's car and drove to Little Italy. They were seated by the window and the candles were lit, adding a very romantic mood to the dinner.

"What would you like?" Will asked, looking at the menu.

"You know? The three-cheese lasagna sounds divine. I think I'll have that." Shelby replied, setting her menu down.

"That does sound good, but I think I'll go for the fettuccine alfredo." Will replied.

Their waiter came up and introduced himself. Will ordered two glasses of wine for them and gave the waiter their orders. While they waited for their food, they discussed everything from glee club to how things were going with Beth.

"I love that baby girl as much as I love my own daughter." Shelby said with a smile.

"Growing like a weed, I assume?" Will asked.

"Oh, yes. She's beautiful, though. Almost sleeps through the night now." Shelby said with a chuckle.

Right then, Shelby's phone rang.

"I'm sorry. It's Rachel. I better take this." She said apologetically.

"Of course. I understand." Will replied.

Shelby answered the phone and walked outside.

"Rachel, is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's Beth…" Rachel replied.

"What is it?"

"Mom, she's got a slight fever. I just took her temp. It's 101!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"101? You have your driver license with you, right?"

"Yes, mom. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm going to get Will. Take Beth to the hospital. Hurry, honey. We'll meet you there."

Shelby hung up the phone and walked back to the table.

"Everything all right?" Will asked, concern written all over his face.

"Beth has a fever of 101. I told Rachel we'd meet her at the hospital. I'm so sorry, Will."

"It's all right, Shelby. I'll tell the waiter what happened. You head right out to the car. I'll be right there." Will replied, jumping into action.

Shelby did as told and within two minutes, Will was at the car and they were off to the hospital. When they arrived, Rachel was just getting Beth out of the car. Shelby ran over to the car. Rachel was near tears at the prospect of her sister being sick on her watch.

"Rachel, this is not your fault, all right? It could've happened any time." Shelby said, taking Beth from Rachel, and placing a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel, Shelby and Will walked into the hospital together.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"My baby girl has a fever of 101. She's only a week old." Shelby replied.

"All right. I'll get a doctor out here right away. What's the baby's name?" The receptionist replied, reaching for the phone.

"Beth Corcoran."

The receptionist paged a doctor and told the trio in front of her to stay nearby. A minute later, a doctor appeared.

"Beth Corcoran?" she asked.

"Right here." Shelby replied, standing.

Will and Rachel rose in unison with Shelby. The doctor came over and asked what symptoms the baby was showing.

"My daughter was home with Beth. She can tell you." Shelby replied, gesturing towards Rachel.

"She had fallen asleep earlier than normal for her. I tried to wake her and she didn't wake. That's when I felt her forehead and saw that she was burning up." Rachel replied.

The doctor took them to a hospital room where he examined Beth.

"How old is Beth?" she asked.

"One week exactly." Shelby replied.

"I think we will have to admit Beth to the hospital. It's very unusual for a baby to have a fever at this age. Has anyone in your family been sick recently?"

"No, ma'am. How long will she be in the hospital?"

"Until her fever has broken for more than twenty-four hours. We will need you to come two or three times a day for feedings." The doctor replied.

"Yes, ma'am. Anything to help my baby girl." Shelby replied.

About twenty minutes later, Shelby had filled out all the paperwork and Beth was admitted to the hospital. Shelby and Rachel went home in one car and Will went to his apartment in his car.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

About a week later, Shelby received a call from the hospital Beth was at.

"Ms. Corcoran?"

"Yes, this is Ms. Corcoran."

"Your daughter's fever has broken. She has been prepped for release, so you may come and pick her up any time."

"Thank you so much, ma'am."

Shelby immediately called Rachel who answered on the first ring.

"Mom? Is she all right?" Rachel asked, concern filling her voice.

"Rachel, calm down. Beth's fine, honey. I'm on my way to pick her up at the hospital now. Meet me there?" Shelby asked.

"Of course! I'm on my way now. See you there! Love you!"

They hung up and Shelby made her way out to her car. When she arrived at the hospital, Rachel was waiting outside.

"Shall we?" Shelby asked when she arrived where Rachel was standing.

"We shall." Rachel replied.

Together, they made their way into the hospital and over to Beth's room.

"Hi, sweetheart. Mommy and big sister are here to take you home." Shelby said, picking up her daughter.

"Hi, Beth. I'm glad you're feeling better." Rachel said, smiling at her sister.

A nurse walked into the room and wished the family well with their now two week old baby girl. Shelby filled out the discharge papers and the trio walked out of the hospital and over to Shelby's car where Rachel helped Shelby buckle Beth into her car seat.

"I told my dads that I'd be going over to your house for dinner tonight if it's ok with you." Rachel said.

"Sure thing, Rach. I'll see you at home."

Rachel walked over to her car while Shelby started the engine of her own. Beth gazed out the window until they finally arrived home.


End file.
